Mis's Total Pokemon Live Elimination list
This is a guide to the Eliminatio Order of Mis's TPL: TBA Nidoking TBA Clefable TBA Wigglytuff TBA Dugtrio TBA Poliwrath TBA Dodrio TBA Marowak TBA Hitmonlee TBA Kangaskhan TBA Starmie TBA Jynx TBA Lapras TBA Vaporeon TBA Jolteon TBA Meganium TBA Furret TBA Lanturn TBA Bellossom TBA Jumpluff TBA Espeon TBA Umbreon TBA Shuckle TBA Ursaring TBA Smeargle TBA Hitmontop TBA Blissey TBA Sceptile TBA Gardevoir TBA Slaking TBA Delcatty TBA Medicham TBA Plusle TBA Minun TBA Wailord TBA Flygon TBA Zangoose TBA Lunatone TBA Solrock TBA Milotic TBA Tropius TBA Absol TBA Metagross TBA Staraptor TBA Luxray TBA Mothim TBA Cherrim TBA Gastrodon TBA Ambipom TBA Lopunny TBA Mismagius TBA Honchkrow TBA Spiritomb TBA Garchomp TBA Hippowdon TBA Carnivine TBA Lumineon TBA Tangrowth TBA Leafeon TBA Gallade TBA Froslass TBA Uxie TBA Mesprit TBA Azelf TBA Shaymin TBA Mijumaru TBA Musharna TBA Gochirizeru TBA Koromori TBA Rankurusu TBA Zorua 71st: Banette (2/2 Episode 11): Banette wanted to cheer Mismagius up after Luxray forgot about a holiday important to her, and Mismagius jumped the gun and kissed Banette, and once Luxray saw it, Mismagius pretended like Banette kissed her to save her own butt, and once word got out to the rest of the cast, Banette was history. 72nd Togekiss (1/2 Episode 11): Jolteon put her and Tropius up for elimination because those were the two most people wanted to go this episode. However, Tropius worked his magic to blindside another person suspicious of his gameplan. 73rd Roserade (2/2 Episode 10): Team Scizor thought that despite Roserade being nice this season, she doesn't contribute much to the team, so voting her off wouldn't do that much damage. 74th Phione (1/2 Episode 10): Milotic, against her intentions, switched her vote from Koromori to Phione because she thought that Phione's attacking Honchkrow would affect her later on. 75th Porygon-Z (3/3 Episode 9): After he told Gardevoir about his alliance with Mesprit, Zangoose, Starmie, and Lumineon, and after he got Toxicroak eliminated 4 episodes ago, his team didn't know if they could trust him. 76th Hitmonchan :( (2/3 Episode 9): Gochirizeru found Hitmonchan as a threat so she put him up for elimination and blindsided him. 77th Primeape : D (1/3 Episode 9): He was a douche to all. 78th Mamambou (2/ Episode 8): Mamambou confronted Tropius on whether or not he was villainous so Tropius was scared Mamambou was on to him so he blindsided her. 79th Dragonite (1/2 Episode 8): Tropius told her that Milotic and Solrock so Dragonite put Solrock and Milotic up for elimination, and since everyone thought that Dragonite was stupid for not trusting Milotic and Solrock, resulting in her elimination. 80th Weavile (3/3 Episode 7): Leafeon wanted revenge for Weavile getting Glaceon eliminated. 81st Purugly :D (2/3 Episode 7): Everyone hates her and has hated her since season 1. 82nd Steelix :( (1/3 Episode 7): Primeape used his immunity doll so all votes cast against him were negated; Primeape found Steelix more annoying that Jynx for being Bellossom's son. 83rd Grumpig (3/3 Episode 6): Garchomp insulted Lanturn in front of Grumpig so he got so angry he activated a boombox that trapped his team in dance, costing them the challenge. 84th Ninetales (2/3 Episode 6): Lopunny tricked Ninetales and Hippowdon into following her and then Lopunny blamed Ninetales for doing that so Shaymin put Ninetales up for elimination. 85th Glaceon :( (1/3 Episode 6): Banette chose to put Ambipom and Glaceon up for elimination for their high rankings last season, and since Glaceon got 3rd last season, the team found it the better move to vote off Glaceon. 86th Toxicroak (2/2 Episode 5): Garchomp threatened Porygon-Z to put Lumineon and Toxicroak up for elimination or she'd beat him up, rendering him useless for the season. Since Toxicroak ranked higher than Lumineon in season 2, the players used that as incentive to vote him off over Lumineon. 87th Stantler (1/2 Episode 5): Garchomp threatened Poliwrath to put Stantler up for elimination or she'd beat him up, rendering him useless for the season. 88th Sudowoodo (3/3 Episode 4): His performance in the cry challenge wasn't the best so Lapras thought voting off Sudowoodo would be a fair and wise move for the team. 89th Gliscor :( (2/3 Episode 4): Shuckle put him up for elimination because his teammates feared that he would be stressed like Vespiquen in season 3 if Gliscor continued in the game for a long time. 90th Ellamise (1/3 Episode 4): Tropius played her and then blindsided Ellamise. 91st Mantine (2/2 Episode 3): He got distracted by a toy store due to his ADD, similar to what Ambipom had in season 3. 92nd Machamp :D (1/2 Episode 3): He was widely hated by his team and by most of the cast. 93rd Houndoom (3/3 Episode 2): Gliscor asked Mismagius to put him up for elimination and blindsided him to avenge Vespiquen. 94th Rapidash (2/3 Episode 2): Machamp was voted off, but his immunity doll made only Machamp's vote for Rapidash count, causing her elimination. 95th Blaziken :D (1/3 Episode 2): He was a jerk to his team. 96th Drapion (2/2 Episode 1): Lopunny knew she was possibly going home so she convinced Gallade to put him up for elimination to blindside him. 97th Vespiquen (1/2 Episode 1): Garchomp hates her so she blindsided Vespiquen. Edited by: Vaporterra